


first steps

by k1llug0ns



Series: safe & sound [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Steps, Fluff, Uchiha Sasuke Is A Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1llug0ns/pseuds/k1llug0ns
Summary: in which sarada takes her first steps.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: safe & sound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056311
Kudos: 18





	first steps

**Author's Note:**

> um like usual, i edited this at like 2am soooo if there are any spelling errors pls lmk!!  
> (though there probably shouldn't be because i edited this when i was actually awake and it's only like 180 some words lmao??)  
> and yeah uh ,,, no beta we die like the akatsuki lol :))

With a determined look in her eyes, she pulled herself up using the couch, and stood back up on her feet, taking another wobbly step. She almost stumbled again, but she caught herself, and made her way towards Sasuke, who set down his book to look at her with a small, encouraging smile. Sakura chanted in the background, cheering her on as she took slow steps in the direction of the chair.

Finally reaching her destination, she plopped down on the ground, looking up at Sasuke with a gleaming smile on her face, arms reaching up. She babbled and squealed as Sasuke complied, picking her up with a proud half smile, whispering small words of praise that, if Sakura were not a ninja, she wouldn’t have been able to hear.

Sakura watched from the couch, tears of pride welling in her eyes as her heart clenched happily. 

"Papa!!" Sarada squealed happily, her little voice shrill and demanding. "Papa!!" 

"You did so well" he mumbled with a smile he couldn't stop from widening.

And then, he pushed two fingers against her forehead.

 _I'm proud of you_.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah !! short and kinda dumb but !! woo!!  
> comments & kudos r appreciated :]  
> twitter | SAKURABL00MS  
> tumblr | k1llug0ns  
> instagram | sakurabl00ms


End file.
